Chuami
exhibition version).]] Chuami is the narrator and main protagonist in Final Fantasy X -Will-. She is Kurgum's childhood friend and believes herself to be Auron's long-lost daughter. Profile Appearance Chuami is a 17-year-old young woman with brown eyes, long auburn hair styled into two loose braids that frame her face, and a fringe on the right side of her forehead. She wears a white top with two straps that crisscross over her chest. Personality Like all the young Spirans, Chuami is taught that all matters related to Sin, sending and the Farplane are the concerns of summoners, such as Yuna. She also holds beliefs that are characteristics of the Youth League, such as summoners and the religion of Yevon having no place in the new era following the Eternal Calm. These newer beliefs often conflict with the older teachings, causing her thoughts and actions to seem inconsistent and biased. Chuami suffers from ignorance, prejudice, and impatience, and is quick to judge Yuna and her friends for praying with elders who still follow Yevon's teachings and trying to justify it, and no other justification is good enough to change her mind. By the end of the story, where everyone else knows what he or she must do, Chuami is lost and is unable to comprehend what has transpired. Chuami keeps many of her thoughts to herself and is devoid of malice. She enjoys the power she holds over her boss, Kurgum who has feelings for her. She refuses to reciprocate but does not pretend either. Story Sometime after the Yevoners organization forms, a commotion caused by hard-line members broke out. During the chaos, Chuami's mother—a Yevoners sympathizer—was impaled through the chest by a spear and killed by Yevoner hunters, orphaning Chuami and leaving her with a strong animosity towards the religion. Chuami and Kurgum reside in Bevelle, and are being sent to Besaid by Baralai to meet with Yuna. They meet Tidus on the Bevelle Stadium Road, but when Chuami shakes his hand she notices he has little energy and might be injured, although he is trying to hide it. Reaching Besaid on their airship, Chuami and Kurgum meet Lulu and Wakka. Wakka takes them through the Cloister of Trials to Yuna, who now spends her time praying for peace in the temple much to Chuami's chagrin. She argues with Wakka about the Yevoners' way of life, believing they should go out and live instead of praying and clinging to the old ways. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of two shoopufs at the Moonflow. The shoopuf was the last of its kind but another mysteriously reappeared one morning, causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum asks Yuna to accompany him and Chuami to Bevelle and address the Council. When Yuna refuses, Chuami tells her about the injured Tidus, compelling Yuna to take action, with Chuami noticing Yuna being more concerned about Tidus than Spira's problems. Kurgum insists Chuami tell the others that she is Auron's daughter, but she wants to hold off as she fears they would start fawning over her. When Lulu overhears Chuami, she confronts her. Chuami tells Lulu her mother told her stories about Auron as she was too young to remember him. Lulu doesn't think Chuami resembles Auron and doubts the claim because many have claimed to be children of his, Jecht, and Braska. Kurgum and Chuami's airship needs repairs so they, Yuna, and Wakka journey to Bevelle on foot. Stopping at the Moonflow, they see the shoopufs and a crowd of onlookers where half of the people are illusions created by the pyreflies, but Yuna says they don't have the right to interfere with the reunion. At Bevelle, they find Sin has been reactivated, possibly beckoned by someone's wish. Yuna rushes to meet with Tidus, angering Chuami. Yuna had previously told Chuami that Tidus is her boyfriend, but when Chuami and Kurgum eavesdrop on the conversation between the two, it seems they are breaking up. Kurgum tells Chuami they should split up because he's in love with Yuna. Chuami is angry and confused, but Kurgum tells her it is something that only summoners can understand. The two part ways with Chuami returning to Besaid with Tidus and Kurgum staying with Yuna and Wakka in Bevelle. On a ship with Lulu and Tidus, Chuami asks him why he wants to accompany Yuna and the others on her new journey to defeat Sin even though she dumped him, and Tidus answers he had promised to be with her forever. Creation and development Voice Chuami's Japanese voice actress is Ayumi Takamune. She is voiced by Eden Riegel in the English version. She shares this voice actress with Anne in Bravely Second: End Layer and the Masked Woman and Hauyn in World of Final Fantasy. pt-br:Chuami Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X -Will-